hunger_games_role_playingfandomcom-20200214-history
74th Hunger Games
TRIBUTES! Day 1 ,Bloodbath Clove I wait until the gong rings and sprint off my plate. Grabbing my knives i see Katniss with a backpack running away, I grab my knives and throw one right to her head. BOOM! "Yes!" First kill! I rush over to the district 5 male pinning him slashing his throat, BOOM! Foxface I gotta think fast run for a weapon or run, i desided im running for a weapon, i run for a knive as i see the district 7 female infront of me with her axe up above my head. I quickly stab her in the stomach and run. BOOM! Day 2, Mutts, Roaches, and Acid Rain Cato Looking at Clove i realize shes way prettier than Glimmer, I run over to her to ask what shes doing. She looks at me in a funny way and stabs me right in the stomach. BOOM! Glimmer I raise my bow at Clove and just about to shoot i look at my chest, a long throwing knive sticking out of it, i take it out and fall down to the ground. BOOM! Rue I see this type of rain i have never seen before i go out and touch it out of my skin comes green oose i lick it, realizing it is poison i fall down to the ground pale as a babies butt. BOOM! Day 3 Clove Killed almost all of the careers keeping Marvel alive was a great idea then when it comes to the final 2 he'll be an easy kill. Marvel As i ask Clove why she killed my friends she just grinned. I see the District 7 male running to the cournicopia for the left over weapons. I grab a spear and run for him impaling him through the chest. BOOM! Day 4, Poison Gas, More Mutts Peeta I run for the cournicopia getting a left over weapon from earlier. But i see the district 8 male with his throwing knives, i run away but im too late, looking down i see a knive in my chest. BOOM! Thresh Running i see this fog, a terrible looking fog, that almost smells like my grandmother. The hair stands up on my arms as the fog reaches my feet and makes terrible blisters. I run, well try as the blisters make me fall in pain, the fog comes closer and closer and, Foxface, as quick as a fox and very strong, grabs me and runs. She saved my life. Clove I hear 4 cannons, as i see the pictures up in the sky, The district 10 male and female, The district 3 male, and district 8 male, probily from the fog. I run and i see Thresh about 10 feet away, I run to him getting a rock, so i can throw it at his skull and hopefully break it. But before i reach him Foxface pins me, then i pin her. "You trying to protect him sissy? Well it ain't gonna work, i could stab you right in the heart ten times and first time u would die. I take my knife out and put it under her chin, "Any last words, how about to your boyfriend" But before i stab her she sucks her stomach in and slips out of my pin and runs away. Day 5, So much Deaths! Thresh I hear 3 cannons I look up in the sky and see the district 6 female (Killed by Mutts), District 3 female (Killed by fog), And district 9 female (Killed by stampede of goats XD). Marvel I see Thresh about ten feet away and i run to him throwing my spear at him well it meets his heart.BOOM! Clove runs to me and yells at me for killing him cuz she wanted to. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Clove slashes my throat. BOOM! Lucy (District 8 Female) Since i get a knife and a backpack I look in it. There is a,Water Bottle, Knives, and matches. YES!! matches its so cold out. I see Foxface run beside me, then i look whats chasing her, Clove, The district 2 female.I run too im not gonna get killed. Or i could start an alliance with her since there can be 2 victors!! Hey Clove I say Wanna be allies since there can be 2 victors .She nods and gives me 5 throwing knives. Thanks, we run after Foxface but shes to quick. But then she hear a cannon. BOOM! Foxface was killed by poison? She commited sucide? Day 6 It all ends here Clove I see all of the tributes by the cournicopia, me and lucy think fast and she throws her knive at the District 9 male BOOM! Right in the head! I throw my knive at the district 4 female and male and they both get shot in the heart BOOM! BOOM! only district 6 female left. Lucy throws her knive at her and she gets shot in the Neck! BOOM! The end? Lucy Before we left, I saw holes dug into the earth near the forcefields. As if there were escapees.... I never recounted the boys from 6 and 9 ever dying... The Victors Clove Age 16 district 2 Lucy age 14 district 8 Tributes Stats Dead (20): Katniss, District 5 Male, District 7 Female, Cato, Glimmer, Rue, District 7 Male, Peeta, District 10 Female, District 10 Male, District 3 Male, District 8 Male, District 6 Female, District 3 Female, District 9 Female, Thresh, Marvel,Foxface, District 4 Male, District 4 Female F U LOSERS O_O Alive (2): Clove, District 8 Female, WINNERS MIA (Fate Ambigious): District 6 Male, District 9 Male Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Females Category:Males Category:Hunger Games Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:Tributes from District 1 Category:Tributes from District 2 Category:Tributes from District 3 Category:Tributes from District 4 Category:Tributes from District 5 Category:Tributes from District 6 Category:Tributes from District 7 Category:Tributes from District 8 Category:Tributes from District 9 Category:Tributes from District 10 Category:Tributes from District 11 Category:Tributes from District 12 Category:12 year olds Category:12 Year Olds Category:13 year olds Category:13 Year Olds Category:14 year olds Category:14 Year Olds Category:15 year olds Category:15 Year Olds Category:16 year olds Category:16 Year Olds Category:17 year olds Category:17 Year Olds Category:18 year olds Category:18 Year Olds Category:Victors Category:Near Victors Category:Careers Category:Career Tribute Category:Anti-Career Tribute Category:Anti-Careers Category:Anti-Career Category:Half-Career Tribute